Fireworks and Insanity 2019: Doomsday of the Villains
by Eternal Nexus Warrior
Summary: Belated New Years fanfic; Collab with Khione and Galaxy! With every new years eve, a tradition is celebrated. But if Doji and the other villains thought they had been through the worst of it, they were sadly mistaken. Because it's not one authoress they're dealing with, but three!


**2018 has come to its end, and once again, a tradition must be done. That's right, you guessed it, We're back to the good old tradition of torturing the the villains of the MFB universe. And this time, I am not alone on this.**

 **Dynamis: *slightly worried* What do you mean by that? *cue random explosion* What was that Warrior?**

 **Galaxy: *Appears alongside Khione* Hello everyone!**

 **Dynamis: *Pales* Warrior, why are there 2 more writer's here?**

 **Me: Well, it's cause it's my first Collab one-shot here on fanfiction! I wanted this year to be really special! :D**

 **Dynamis: Great...**

 **Me: Well, I hope everyone enjoy's their new years celebrations. I'll be working more on elemental later in 2019, but for now, enjoy the fun that me, Galaxy, and Khione had on this story!**

 **I don't own MFB, and I only own Rosalina and Shiro. Arashi and Isami Hikou belong to Galaxy, and Kuro belongs to Khione!**

 **P.S i know i am late with this but it's a tradition so it gets uploaded anyways! YAY! XD**

"So does anyone know what Warrior is planning today? It is new year's eve after all."

Rosalina giggled as Dynamis picked up the pace to the studio, Shiro just shaking his head in amusement. New year's eve had finally arrived, and for once the Jupiter Blader seemed to be excited to be meeting up with the Authoress the cause them pain and misfortune. The prospect of causing pain to their enemies outweighed the fear he usually felt for the woman on this day.

"It's a shame Ranmaru and Ryutaro couldn't make it this year. Both of them usually have a lot of fun doing this. Same with titania and yukina." Rosalina admitted.

"Warrior said it's cause yukina was exhausted from all the plot related stuff this year, so she's taking a break this year. Same with the others, only on a smaller schedule." Shiro explained.

Dynamis' grin widened. "real shame. Guess that means more for us."

"Not exactly. Warrior also invited a few more guests in replacement, and two…. Very special guests."

The uneasy look on Shiro's face went unnoticed as they reached the studio, where a pair of familiar redheads could be seen standing outside in the snow. "Gingka, Bao! You got invited too?" Rosalina asked.

"Well, not exactly. One of Warrior's special guests invited me. Apparently this year is gonna be a pairing up event." Gingka paused as he looked out Bao, both of them a little uneasy.

"Special guests?" Dynamis questioned as he opened the studio door, before paling at who was inside. Warrior was sitting next to two other young women, all of them dressed in winter clothing. One had fair skin, blue eyes, and red hair streaked with blue and white. The other had fair skin as well, and had black hair with light aqua and silver streaks.

Warrior spotted Dynamis in the doorway, and gave a grin as she waved to them. "Come in you guys! Me, Galaxy, and Khione here are just about done with our hot chocolate. we just got a strategy set up for tonight!"

"Oh if everyone is arriving, then i suppose I should get my boys in here!" Galaxy exclaimed, as if she had only just remembered what she was supposed to do. One snap of her fingers later, two blue haired teenagers materialized out of thin air with startled yelp, before landing in a tangled heap on top of each other.

"Have we been teleported again?" The younger of the two said, trying to untangle his head from the other's red vest.

"Apparently, dang it..." the older brother sounded rather resigned, his face buried in the floor.

Dynamis looks at the two teens with confusion, before looking at Warrior, "Who are these two?" He asks with a slight curious tone.

Warrior gives a grin as she teleports her hot chocolate away. "Galaxy's OCs and Gingka's cousins Arashi and Isami are gonna be one pair in the mission to capture the villains. What we're doing is hunting each villain down and pelting them with snowballs!"

Khione smirked, and gave a wave. "Hi. Do I need to introduce myself?"

"No," Bao said, darkly.

"Good. Now, where's your sister? We need to get started here! Last I checked, she's got a particular bone to pick with Rago from what happened in The Darkest Hour..."

On cue, the dark haired blader appeared from the shadows, "Here."

"Perfect! Now Warrior... where do we start?"

"Well, for one thing, it's gonna be team snowball fight. Doji's team is aware of it, and after a few talks, we agreed that one member of our team will be facing a mini team of ours. No matter what was decided, the mission is the same. We take down the villains and send them flying." Warrior explained with a grin.

Dynamis gave a slight confused look. "What's the point of doing that if your end goal is the same?" The Jupiter blader asked.

Warrior's grinning widened. "To decide which team light's the fuse!" She declared, causing everyone except queen and galaxy to sweatdrop.

Dynamis opened his mouth in disbelief, before closing it. He decided that it was easier to just roll with it than figure out how the trio came up with the idea. But one question still came to mind. "So which team is going after who?"

Warrior grinned as she held her hat...

* * *

"Are you certain we should be going along with this? After all, we have no idea when she's gonna strike!"

Chrona watched her uncle Doji pinch the bridge of his nose as Pluto paced around the room quickly. Earlier that day her uncle had called a meeting with all of their allies, which included Ziggurat, herself, Doji, Pluto, Rago, and Argo Garcia. Once they had arrived the male had exclaimed that they were had been informed that they had been challenged to a snowball fight by her creator, putting them all in a paranoid state.

"That woman is insane I tell you! Do you guys remember what she put us through in the truth or dare story?" Pluto exclaimed, before sitting down next to his sister and Rago.

"Technically that was both you and Chrona pissing off her friend and said friend going into an animatronic form." Argo pointed out, before shuddering, "Still, I don't think I would like her if I met her."

"Well she must be planning something with you in it if you're part of the story." Chrona retorted, before pausing as a vortex opened up above them before dropping a crate of snowball launchers.

"What the heck was that!?"

"A fourth wall vortex. Turns out I can use it sometimes due to Warrior creating me."

"Can't you use that to-"

"Hide us from Warrior's sight? Tried it. Didn't work."

Pluto groaned. "There's gotta be a way we can get her to stop pestering us." he muttered.

Doji grinned. "there is my dear nephew. If we win the snowball fight, they'll back off for the rest of the year!" the evil mastermind exclaimed.

At the realization of a chance for freedom from the evil authoress, the other villains grinned. "well what are we waiting for?"

"me apparently." everyone in the room turned to see ryuga stand there, decked out in an assortment of snowball weapons while a young girl with fuzzy yellow hair sported the crate from before, "Warrior sent me to join your group for the night. Something about needing an odd number for some reason."

The second the words escaped the dragon emperor's mouth, the lights above the group flickered before turning off completely. This prompted Doji to stand up, grabbing the snowball launcher painted black. "brace yourselves, that was the starting signal." he admitted, resulting in everyone else in the room taking up weapons as well.

"We need a gameplan, now!" Pluto ordered.

"survive till midnight, or knock out whoever is coming after us. A specific team is targeting each of us."

"great, it's their split up and hunt us down strategy! Who's after me?"

"Not me. Dynamis and Rosalina have that privilage."

Pluto screamed as Warrior and Shiro appeared out of nowhere, a pale blue snowball launcher in her hands. "hi guys, you all missed me?" the authoress asked.

"No, and we're making sure you guys go down this year. Especially for turning shiro traitor on us!" Chrona hissed, before giving an awkward wave to the white haired adult next to their creator, "we still love each other though, right?"

Shiro nodded as he hid his green and white launcher behind his back. Chrona sighed with relief, before screaming as Warrior shot a snowball right in her face. "1 down, 6 to go. And just so you guys know, it's not just me tonight. It's a triple team threat."

With that said, Warrior giggled as she and Shiro vanished. Pluto gave a scream as he hid under a table. "We're dead. We're beyond dead! Every man for himself!"

"Relax Pluto, she probably means that there's only 3 people going after us. What could happen?" Ziggurat asked as he moved to leave the room, only to get pelted by snowballs by Bao and Kuro.

"Hah! This is far more therapeutic than I imagined it to be!" Bao barked out a laugh.

"Oh, Ziggurat~" Khione sang, her voice high in pitch and sounding utterly insane.

Ziggurat spotted the authoress as she appeared, and immediately paled. "Don't tell me... when she meant a triple threat, she meant 3 authoresses!?"

"Oh but she did~" a sing-song, taunting voice came from the shadows behind Doji before a snowball that was unusually large and.. sparkly? hit said villain in the back of the head.

Pluto seemed to screech as he ran out of the room, Argo and Rago scattering as Chrona, Doji, and Ziggurat vanished. Ryuga turned to Khione and Galaxy as Warrior reappeared with a grin on her face. "Is there a point to all this?" The dragon emperor asked.

"Of course Ryuga! Just be patient, because when everyone's targets are neutralized, whoever hits you with a snowball first gets to light the fireworks tonight!?" The authoress explained.

"Fine. Wait, does this mean I have to go up there as well?"

"Nope. Your case is a Shiro situation from last year. you're just here for the tie breaker."

"...I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

* * *

"All around the snow-covered field…"

A sing-song voice rang out over a wide open area, the snow sparkling and untouched as far as the eye could see. Doji was attempting to run or find some form of cover from his attacker, who was continuing her song to the tune of 'Pop Goes the Weasel.'

"The author chased the evil…"

"Who in the name of sanity thought that this was an okay idea?" Doji grumbled as he resorted to piling snow up as fast as he could, attempting to make a fort to defend himself from his impending frozen doom.

"All snow around, no safe haven found…"

Doji growled under his breath and peered out of his fort cautiously. As a result, he did not see the camouflaged woman appear behind him, a giant glittering snowball held over her head.

"Snow claims the evil!" Galaxy finished gleefully, slamming her snowball down over Doji's head. The villain let out a muffled cry of surprise, his arms flailing comically around.

"I gotcha!" Galaxy crowed, burying Doji in his own fort until he looked like a snowman. "But naturally, you can't be a snowman without some decorations." She tapped her chin thoughtfully and began to pace back and forth, thinking deeply for a while and purposefully drawing out the moment for dramatic effect.

"Well all snowmen need eyes." She began, pulling two glitter bombs out of her pockets and shoving them into the front of the snowman head.

"And a nose." She continued, finding a large sparkling icicle that looked rather like a unicorn horn and shoving it below the glitter bombs.

"And of course a mouth but where would I get that?" She tapped her chin again as she pushed some sticks into the shoulder areas of her snow-Doji. An amused grin crept across her face before she pulled out some carrots and stuck them into the snowball pointing downwards.

"There! Now you have fangs." She giggled, drawing a line in the snow between the carrots for a mouth.

Doji groaned and said something in a muffled tone again.

"What's that?" Galaxy put a hand to her ear. "You want MORE glitter bombs?"

The snowman shook his head frantically.

"Spider eyed snowman eh? Okay! Sounds like fun!" Galaxy jumped onto the snowman's shoulders and put six more glitter bombs into the head.

"But why stop there then. We can go full spider." She dug deep into the snow beneath them and disappeared, soon reappearing with some branches that oddly enough looked like real giant spider legs. She jabbed these triumphantly into the snow around Doji's ribs, then swiped some strange goop off her shoulders. "There! Perfect!"

Doji let out a resigned whine and slumped slightly, accepting his frosty spider fate.

"Have fun being a snow-spider! Ah, and watch out for the actual giant spiders… I may have opened a nest of them." Galaxy snickered as she vanished from sight. Doji's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he began struggling violently against the snow holding him, angered skittering noises coming from the open hole directly in front of him. He froze as he heard a slight hissing noise from right around his head.

Galaxy watched from a nearby hill with a large mug of coffee as Doji's hastily-constructed snow fort exploded in a glittery mushroom cloud. "Ahh, just like old times." She chuckled as Doji himself ran out of the explosion screeching like a madman, an entire horde of angry, glitter-covered giant spiders chasing after him.

"My work here is complete." She smirked before teleporting herself away with a snap of her fingers.

In the meantime, in a ruined-looking, snow-covered, and far less glittery city, Arashi and Isamu Hikou were occupied moving stealthily through the landscape, tracking their target with a convenient tracking device Galaxy had provided them with.

"Nii-san, you can't kill him."

"Hypothermia is a thing."

"This snow's not that cold." Isamu tossed up a snowball in his bare hand. "Come on, it's the holidays, you could be a little less morbid about having a snowball fight."

Arashi shrugged but smirked. "Can't say I won't enjoy it at least." He held up a pink snowball launcher.

"Wasn't that black a second ago?" Isamu asked, snickering.

Arashi paused and stared at his weapon before facepalming. "Does 'she' just like giving me pink things?"

Isamu nearly fell over laughing. "It looks great on you!" He teased.

Arashi grumbled before firing a snowball into his brother's face, knocking him over.

"Hey!" Isamu protested as he swiped the snowball off his face. "What was that for?"

"It looks great on you." Arashi smirked, resetting the launcher and striding off once more in search of one Argo Garcia.

"Target spotted!" Isamu declared a few minutes later as they climbed atop a partially-ruined building.

Argo turned to look, hearing this, and immediately began firing snowballs at the two from his own snowball launcher, which was still black.

"Why does he get to keep the cool color?" Arashi grumbled, ducking under a few snowballs and returning fire.

"I'm not afraid of two children. You two don't stand a chance against me." Argo declared, brushing some loose snow off of his clothing.

"You do remember we have the backing of an authoress right?" Isamu asked, firing snowballs everywhere around Argo.

"But she's elsewhere chasing someone else so it's just you two." Argo said. "And you can't-" he was suddenly interrupted by a snowball to the face from Arashi.

"Close in." Arashi said to his brother before jumping down from the rubble pile and moving closer, pelting Argo with snowballs as he went. Isamu kept firing and missing, but suddenly paused as a blue button appeared on his launcher. He grinned and pressed it, spraying water everywhere around Argo that soon turned to ice.

Argo, swiping snow from his eyes, tried to run. But alas, running was not a thing hr was to achieve today, as he was promptly sent sprawling across the ice and into a mysteriously but conveniently placed snowdrift.

"Freeze him in." Arashi said in a surprisingly gleeful tone for him, firing several volleys of snowballs into the snowdrift and filling the hole Argo had created. A layer of icy spray from Isamu soon froze the drift and its occupant into a small glittering mountain from which no escape was likely.

"Thirst for revenge satisfied now?" Isamu asked, looking at his brother.

"... That was satisfying, to say the least." Arashi shrugged and fired another snowball at his brother. Isamu yelped and sprayed Arashi with the water, causing the older to be covered in icicles.

"Hey!" Arashi protested, trying to tackle his brother only to fall over backwards, as his feet were now frozen to the ground.

Isamu grinned. "Whoooops." He said, hiding his weapon behind his back and whistling innocently.

"Get over here so I can freeze you back." Arashi growled, trying to break his ankles free.

"But where's the fun in that?" Isamu giggled, switching his snowball launcher back to, well, a snowball launcher, and pelting his brother with it until only the older's head and ticked off facial expression were visible.

"You little-" Arashi glared at his brother, wriggling himself free as best he could. Once his arms were free, he quickly pelted his brother with more snowballs, utilising a convenient button that had appeared on his weapon to make the snowballs larger.

"Hey! No fair!" Isamu yelped, now also buried in snow with just his head sticking out.

"You got ice, I got larger snowballs. Perfectly fair." Arashi huffed, trying to wriggle free more but becoming unable to.

"... Nii-san…" Isamu said slowly as he too discovered that he was very stuck. "How are we supposed to get back to the others now that we're both stuck in snow?"

"... Crap." Arashi muttered.

* * *

"I'm enjoying this," Kuro giggled, maniacally, as she stalked through the shadows. "Just wait until I get my hands on that guy..."

"Which one?" Bao asked, dryly.

"Well, I certainly wouldn't be opposed to 'accidentally' snowballing Khione during this hunt," Kuro chirped.

"You're insane,"

"You in?"

"... fine,"

"Hey guys!" Khione popped up between the siblings, "Any idea where our targets might be?"

While Bao tried to imitate a cat crawling up the wall, Kuro calmly replied, "I heard them a few rooms away. Or at least, Ziggurat."

"Do you even have any ideas for what he does to me in that fic of yours...?" Bao asked, hinting.

"To be completely honest?" Khione blinked at him.

"Preferably,"

"Nope, I have no clue," Khione chirped, as Bao animefell.

Kuro rolled her eyes, and quickly shushed the duo she heard movement.

"Let's do this..." Khione giggled, and summoned up her snowballs, passing off one to each of the Blackheart siblings.

Ziggurat was silently creeping away from the trio, attempting to be stealthy. Every time he looked behind him, Khione summoned up the shadows to hide them from sight. He was losing precious ground though, as everytime he looked behind him, he stopped, and the trio of hunters were able to sneak closer.

"I must be hearing things," Ziggurat muttered. "I'm just paranoid. Heh, there's nothing to worry about! I'm much too smart for them to find me!"

"GET HIM!" Khione yelled.

Ziggurat let out a not so manly scream as the trio jumped out of the shadows, throwing their snowballs. All three of them hit their mark: Ziggurat's face, and sent him flying on to his back and into a wall.

"Score!" Bao cheered, jumping up and down, "Who's next?"

"Rago," Khione grinned, evilly. "Come on, minions. Let's go find us a wielder of the god of destruction..."

"He's locked himself in the room at the end of the hall. Something about 'not participating in a game with pathetic worms'," Kuro commented.

"Hm... Kuro, how do you feel about getting a power upgrade?" Khione hummed.

"What do you mean?"

"I know you like Reaper from Overwatch," Khione sang. "For his powers..."

Kuro's eyes lit up, "Oooh, I get to terrorize him for what happened in Our Darkest Hour?"

"Can we not talk about that?" Bao grumbled.

"Yes, you can," Khione snapped her fingers, and the shadows swarmed Kuro, turning her from waist down to smoke. "Viola!"

"Be prepared, my friends," Kuro's smile was pure evil, as she flew into the nearest shadow and disappeared.

"How long you think she'll take with torturing him?" Khione asked.

"Umm... should we plan for an hour?"

Before Khione was able to formulate a reply, there came some not manly screaming from down the hall, followed by loud crashes and thuds, and then Rago came soaring around the corner, looking like he'd seen the devil himself. Behind him, Kuro was flying after him, eyes glowing red and looking utterly demonic.

"Or she could just jump right in," Bao shrugged, yelping as Rago pushed him into the wall to run by him. "Hey!"

"Get back here Rago!" Kuro shouted, flying by.

"Should we stop her?" Khione asked.

"Was that serious or hypthetical?"

"... both?"

"Come on. Let's at least make sure she doesn't kill him," Bao sighed, and started walking after his sister.

Khione pouted, "Maybe Warrior and Gala wouldn't be opposed to that?"

"The point is to torture them, not kill them!"

Ten minutes later, the trio of mischief makers had Rago backed into a corner, the Nemesis Blader looking terrified out of his mind.

"FINE!" He screamed, "I SURRENDER!"

"Well girls? Should we?" Bao asked.

Khione summoned snowballs for all of them, "I believe we shall. On three?"

"One," Kuro took a snowball.

"Two..." Bao smirked.

"THREE!"

In sync, the trio hurled their snowballs at Rago, catching him the face, stomach, and groin. The dark haired blader yelped and collapsed to the ground.

"Boo yah! We win!" Kuro cheered.

"Now, let's go see where Warrior and Galaxy are," Khione laughed.

* * *

I'm all that's left…. I heard Argo go down and I saw Rago shot down just outside of my hiding place!"

Pluto whimpered with fear as he hugged his purple snowball launcher, his eyes darting around in a paranoid fashion. "She always leaves me for last! Why? Why do they leave me the last man standing in this!?" He wailed, before going on guard as he heard footsteps in front of the door to the closet he was in. _No way am I going down now! After last year, I swore I would get payback! A sudden realization escaped the hades blader. Wait a second, didn't Warrior say that Dynamis was part of the group after me?_

A manic grin escaped Pluto as the door opened, and as soon as Dynamis and Rosalina appeared in sight, launched a barrage of snowballs at the duo. Rosalina yelped as as the duo moved behind the walls, before looking over at her partner in crime. "I think all those times Warrior's traumatized him and you snapping on him has made him wise up a bit!" the red haired woman exclaimed.

"that may partially be my fault. What can I say, I have a huge grudge for what he put me through in the series." Dynamis admitted as the vortex opened up, resulting in a pair of crate with glitter bombs landing next to them. "We need to get him off guard!"

Rosalina took one look at the crate next to her and nodded in understanding. The red haired youth grabbed a sparkly red one and tossed it inside Pluto's hiding spot before pushing up against the wall behind her, Dynamis doing the same. A yelp escaped the room as it exploded, red glitter dust following before the formerly purple haired blader tumbled out.

"No fair! This is supposed to be a snowball fight!" Pluto complained as he stumbled around, blinded by the red glitter in his face.

"Technically she said you can't be eliminated by them, only a snowball can do that. But she never said anything about using them as a diversion." Dynamis pointed out as he threw a snowball in Pluto's face, prompting the other male to fall backwards and faint, "Well, that takes care of that."

"Yep. Now all that's left is the aftermath." Rosalina added as they looked at Pluto, before a sly smile appeared on her face, "Wanna make him more of a mess? After all I think I got that melted chocolate blaster. We can take him out on the roof and cover him with it so that he's frozen in place by the time they're done with Ryuga."

"That is so evil! But in a good way!"

"So. Now it's just down to me here. I wonder how long it'll be till I'm hit with snowballs by any of them."

Ryuga just sat there as the unnamed yellow haired girl from before tinkered with a few things in the crate next to them, a pair of brass goggles over her face. Apparently the child was supposed to be the referee for when he would get hit with snowballs, but until that happened, she seemed more preoccupied by what was in the crate.

"Hey Sugar." the girl's ears, which were shaped like a certain electric rodent pokemon's, twitched at the name Ryuga gave out. "Aren't you usually supposed to be a pichu that sits in Dynamis hair?"

"Well yes… but Warrior got the idea to give me a gijinka form incase I want to do other stuff." Sugar admitted, grabbing a lollipop out of the box and putting it in her mouth, and I like working on little invention ideas when I'm in this form!"

"Speaking of, what are you working on?"

"Oh this? It's a lollipop launcher! It works like a snowball launcher, only with lollipops!"

"Okay… but dare I ask why you're making one?"

Before the pichu could ask, three snowballs hit ryuga in the face at the same time, all in the signature colors of the three authoresses competing. The dragon emperor gave a groan before falling onto his back, Sugar looking at him then at Queen, Galaxy, and Warrior. "it's a tie!" the gijinka stated as she turned back into a pokemon.

"Wow, we're that good huh? Looks like there's only one way to do this then."

* * *

"I would ask what happened to Pluto, but I know who I sent after him."

Warrior watched Dynamis grin sheepishly and Shiro facepalm as Khione and Galaxy laughed at the mess Pluto had been left in. The hades follower had been covered in melted chocolate and sprinkles while unconscious, and it all froze onto his person over the next few minutes.

"Ooh he's a lifesize chocolate statue," Khione giggled, amused.

"I have to agree with Khione on this, he is like a chocolate statue," Shiro admitted, a look of relief on his face off he looked over at Dynamis, then at Warrior, "I think you're a bad influence on him though. If you keep that up he might end up finding a way to use your writing powers against you 3."

"It'll be fine, we got protective barriers on our powers all year. I think it'll be a while before anything bad happens." Warrior stated as she fixed up 3 fuses to the fireworks that the villains were tied to.

"What about that one friend of yours who has an animatronic form?" There was a pause as Chrona and Pluto screamed, and warrior gave a sheepish grin.

"In hindsight, they pissed him off first, so let's drop it at that. Now then, who's ready for lighting up the fireworks? I set up 3 fuses to settle the tie between us authoresses!"

"So in the end, me getting hit with a snowball solved nothing," Ryuga grumbled.

"Oh I'm ready." Galaxy grinned. "Snow-spider Doji is ready too." She held up an oversized lighter.

"We should make this a secondary tradition where we trap the villains and turn into sculptures next year. I feel like it would be a really funny situation." Warrior admitted, looking over at Dynamis before back at doji and the others, "Sounds really sweet, am i right?"

"Ooh statues? Oh that sound fun! I'll start getting the concrete together!" Khione chirped.

"I think she meant more of the fact they'd be 'chocolate' statues..." Kuro said, as Khione summoned up a fireball.

"I'm glad people are loving the fact that Rosalina and I made Pluto into a chocolate statue, but can we light up these guys soon? It's almost midnight!" Dynamis exclaimed, Rosalina giggling at the male's impatience.

Warrior giggled as well. "You're very impatient tonight Dynamis. I recall you usually being afraid of me when I appear." The authoress pointed out.

"I have no reason to fear you on New Year's! You literally allow us our time to get revenge on the people that put us through this Chaos. Well, with some limits. So I apologize if I'm eager to see Pluto being sent into the air for putting Hades' Curse on me."

"Okay, okay, I get the picture. Well since we're all eager for this, we'll light up the fireworks on the count of three. Galaxy, Khione, would you like to start the count down?"

"Gladly." Galaxy grinned excitedly, tossing a glitter bomb in her hand. "Three!"

"He's got a point!" Khione snickered, "Two!"

"One!" Warrior's grin widened as she lit up her fuse, the other two authoressess doing the same before standing back. "Hey any final words you guys?"

Doji was muffled, but Rago gave the woman a stern look. "Make no mistake, you will pay for this." The god of destruction growled.

"Meh, I doubt that. After all we have authoress powers and you don't."

And with that said, the rocket flew into the air, a stream of cussing escaping Chrona and Ziggurat as they flew out of site. Seconds later, a stream of fireworks lit up the air, all in shades of the group's favorite colors.

"Team Rocket blasting off again," Khione sang with a giggle.

"Wrong anime," Bao commented. "But fitting."

"This just never gets old. Seeing the enemy go up into the air like this is rather relaxing on the mind." Dynamis admitted as Warrior snapped her fingers, dropping a table of snacks onto the roof of the building they were on.

"He's not wrong." Galaxy snickered, immediately grabbing a handful of snacks and shoving them into her mouth. She then snapped her fingers, attaching extra glitter bombs to the rocket that Doji and Argo were already tied to. "Dunno how this'll go," she said as she swallowed her snacks, "but if it goes badly, can we blame Doji?"

"Nope!" Warrior giggled as she munched on a bag of chips, before turning to the other two authoresses, "So what do you think? Should we do this again next year as well?"

"Yes, can we do this again next year?" Khione asked.

"Oh but of course!" Galaxy giggled.

"Sweet! You know, I think this had to be the greatest edition of our tradition ever." Warrior admitted, and for once, Dynamis smiled in agreement.

"I think for once, I have to agree with that."

 **And it's done! I'll be honest, working on this masterpiece with Khione and Galaxy was the best thing I've done. It's was first time doing a collab as a writer, and it turned out to be a lot of fun in the end. I really hope everyone enjoys this, and I know it's not New Year's, but I hope everyone had a great 2018 and will have a great 2019.**

 **Hopefully I'll be able to get more chapters of Elemental and start my new projects up soon! Because if you guys liked Elemental and TSAT, well, then you'll have to see what I'm bringing in 2019!**

 **That's it for now though. Until next time, this is Warrior signing out! See you on the other side of the nexus! :D**


End file.
